Fluffy Clouds and Twinkling Stars
by Dragon Panda
Summary: -Companion fic to 'Star Gazing'- They love each other, but they could never be. They can't live without the other, but the reality of living in different villages keep them apart. Is there a way fro them to be together? ShikaTema


**Yeah….apparently I have Nejiten writers block and can't think up a good story involving them. The one I was GOING to write I started on, read it through, and then deleted it. It just….sucked -.-**

**ANYWHO, this is the companion fic to 'Star Gazing' so if ya haven't-**

**Deidara:-walks in- Panda, un. I got that pokey you-……HOLY HELL!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!!-points anime style-**

**Panda:-sweatdrop- yeah….I decided to get it cut. What do ya think? –strikes pose-**

**Deidara:-stares- You look…un…exactly like me…..**

**Panda: Ehhehe….yeah. I WAS going for a look kind of like Temari with her hair down(Shippuden episode 17, after the credits XD), you know the same length and such, buuuuuuuut apparently it didn't work like that. When I got home and started messing with it, 'cause my hair hadn't been this short in like…YEARS, I put it up half way and then looked in the mirror and like freaked because I liked EXACTLY like Dei-kun. I'm DEAD serious too, the bangs even fall over my eye on the same side. It's REALLY creepy…..**

**Deidara: You got that right, yeah.**

**Panda:-smacks- Shut up dammit! Anyway, like I was saying before I was so **_**rudely**_** interrupted, if you haven't read 'Star Gazing' then go and read it now(and review please)! Oh, and while you're at it, check out 'My Knight in Shining Armor' too! If you love ShikaTema, then I think you'd really like that one! XD**

**Deidara: If they love ShikaTema, un? But for a little while there you make it sound like you-**

**Panda: SHUT IT DEIDARA! Don't spoil the story for them if they haven't read it you baka! **

**Deidara:-terrified look- ACK! Don't kill me, un! Here, I have pokey for you, yeah!**

**Panda: Yays! Pokey!!-glompith Deidara and takes pokey and goes off into corner to eat-**

**Deidara:-sweatdrop and sigh- She scares me, un. Thank god Panda doesn't own the anime/manga Naruto or any of its characters, yeah. God knows what she would do to us if she did….**

**Panda:-from pokey corner-Damn strait! Now, without further ado, I give you the fist chappy of 'Fluffy Clouds and Twinkling Stars'!-continues nibbling on pokey-**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

A young man sighed as he stepped out of the front door to the house he seemingly lived in, rolling his eyes lazily as he shut the door behind him and, in doing so, cutting of the rather loud feminine voice coming from within. He would get his ass chewed out later for that. Why couldn't his dad have married a less troublesome woman?

Eh, but who was he to talk really? He was involved with probably the most troublesome woman he could have picked. She was even more troublesome then his bouncy and loud blonde female teammate. And THAT was saying something. Huh, now that he thought about it, how come all the blondes he knew were annoying and troublesome(if you were to pull a certain laud and blonde male prankster into this)? Well save for _her_ of course, she wasn't annoying _all_ the time. But she was troublesome, that was for sure.

He tilted his pineapple-like head upwards so he could gaze up at the midday sky. Yes, midday. He had arrived back in his home village of Konoha about 10:00 PM last night and promptly gone straight home and crashed on his bed, falling asleep even before his head hit the pillow……….and then slept until about ten minutes ago, 11: 43 if he recalled correctly, when his mother decided to grant him a rather loud awakening. That troublesome Suna woman had kept him from leaving early when he was supposed to, though not that he had minded putting off his departure if it meant spending more time with her….

He sighed, shoving he hands into his front pockets as he lazily, and somewhat reluctantly, turned his attention back to the path ahead of him and began his journey to the Hokage tower were yet another troublesome blonde woman would be waiting for him. Ahh yes, how could he have forgotten about the Hokage in his analysis of the troublesome blondes he knew? She was alright most of the time, but when you got her pissed off, like he was quite positive he had already done thanks to the fact that he had put off bringing her his reports, things could get a bit……….well _too _troublesome……

Meaning he could end up with a broken bone…….or ten…..

He sighed again as the rather large, red building came into view. Oh well, time to face the music. He would rather walk in on his own accord then be dragged in by the ANBU anyhow….

* * *

"Enter." the Hokages' voice sounded calm and normal to his ears, but then again she had no idea whom was on the other side of her office door. He hesitated, delaying his entry for as long as possible before pressing down on the brass colored knob and pushing the heavy door inward. He stepped inside the room, tense and expecting an assault as soon as his face was sighted and recognized.

"I've come with the reports from my mission in Suna, Tsunade-sama." his voice betrayed none of his nervousness, keeping loyal to his usual bored/lazy tone. Though it did hold a touch of hesitancy and suspicion as he was unsure what reaction to expect. Women could be even more unpredictable then an enemy shinobi…..

However, no matter how many possible of ways for her to react he was able to draw up in his minds' eye, he was not expecting the small smirk and mischievous glint to her coffee eyes that greeted his onyx ones as he approached her desk. That had caught him off guard a little.

His eyes fluttered closed and then open several times before he extended his arm with which the mission report was held and deposited it upon her desk, then stepped back a little; slightly creped out. What the hell was with that smirk?

"Thank you Shikamaru." she said, her voice calm and normal to most ears. However, he was able to detect a tiny hint of amusement in her tone. Now even he was at a total loss as to what to think. He delays bringing in his report approximately 14 hours or so and yet she was _amused_. Women will forever remain a mystery to him……little did he know there was quite a logical explanation for her amusement, one he will find out soon enough….

"Did you enjoy your stay in Suna?" she asks, her voice seemingly holding a slight bit more amusement and even a touch of laughter as she does so. He blinked. Why did she ask this? It's not something she usually does…

"Uhh….yeah I suppose….." he answered, a bit uncomfortably. What exactly was he supposed to say? He feared saying something wrong and angering her, after all women tended to anger easily. However, she merely smirked a bit wider. That scared the living crap out of him.

"Very well, you are dismissed." she stated with a slight wave of her hand. He quickly backed out of the office and adopted a fast paced walk down the hall way. He wanted to get the hell out of there before she changed her mind and decided to kick his ass….

* * *

Not exactly looking forward to the ass chewing he knew was waiting for him at home curtsey of his _dear mother_, Shikamaru chose instead to wonder about the village aimlessly. Perhaps he would grab a bite to eat and then go to his favorite cloud watching spot. Yeah, that sounded like a fairly decent and not so troublesome plan….

* * *

However, this 'not so troublesome plan' turned out to be quite the opposite. He chose to stop by Ichiraku Roman, most of the Konoha eleven tended to go there. The blame for that is mostly, of course, put on Naruto for dragging each one of them there on multiple occasions. However, even the grinning blonde was not there at that moment; no one was save for the owner and his daughter. He thanked his lucky stars for that….

Though, the daughter continued to give him frequent glances as he ate; giggling a bit each time she did so. This unnerved him slightly and he left the restaurant quickly, not even bothering to finish his meal. Ok, first Tsunade and now that girl at the roman shop? Had all the women in this village gone insane while he was gone?

But it wasn't just to women, as poor Shikamaru came to find out. As he continued his journey about the village he received many stares and muffled laughter from just about all whom he passed. He felt uncomfortable and confused about all this attention; he had always been the one in the background and preferred it that way. He found himself hunching his shoulders forward slightly and keeping his eyes fixed and the dirt just before his feet, trying in vain to escape the boring eyes and tune out the giggles of the people about him.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" his head snapped to attention as he halted, inwardly groaning a bit. Crap, he was so concentrated on trying to avoid the villagers that he hadn't realized he was passing by _his_ house…..

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" he asked lazily, his voice carrying a hint of apprehension in it. Great, another troublesome blonde to deal with…..

Said blue-eyed blonde opened his front door wider and bounded up to the Shadow Wielder, sporting his trademark foxy grin.

"You have a good mission in Suna?" Naruto asked with a voice of mischievousness, raising his eyebrows suggestively as his grin shifted into a coy smirk. Shikamarus right eyebrow shot towards the sky as he returned Narutos gestures with a questioning look that plainly stated 'What the hell are you talking about?' The other boys' smirk seemed to grow only wider and the glint more noticeable in his sky orbs.

"Ahh, so you don't know. Figured as much. Come on, I'll show ya." Naruto stated and before Shikamaru could protest, he was being dragged into the blondes' home by the upper arm. He would have fought back, but that would use too much energy. At least that's what he told himself to mask the fact that he was, indeed, curious…

Once they were inside, Naruto proceeded to drag him to his computer and finally released Shikamaru as he plopped down upon the chair before the monitor…..which Shikamaru wasn't surprised to find sported the background of a rather attractive lady in a skimpy bikini. _That boy spent too much time with that Sannin…._

"Ahha! Here it is. Watch it." Naruto stated as he made a click with his mouse before leaning back in his chair with a grin, arms behind his head. He attempted to place his feet up on the desk by the computer and rock back a bit in his seat, but the outcome was him falling backward and connecting with the ground. Shikamaru just sighed a shook his head before reverting his attention back to the screen.

It was then he noticed the bold lettering up at the top that stated 'Youtube'. Ok, so they were on Youtube; meaning there was a video that he was meant to watch. So he turned his eyes to the little box on the screen that held now moving pictures and a boy and a girl, about his age or so. They were sitting on a roof, bathed in the moonlight and……oh god….

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he recognized the scene, one that had happened only slightly over a week ago. The boy and girl were him and Temari……..and it was the time when they had kissed on the roof of her home while he was in Suna. His surprise quickly turned to embarrassment and anger.

"What the hell?! That was a privet moment! Who put this………..Kankuro….." he said, blushing furiously as he paused the video and looked at the posters' username and growled out whom it HAD to be. 'TehPuppetMaster'. Real good job trying to conceal your identity Kankuro…..

"Damn that bastard! He is _soooo_ dead." with that last growl of irritation, he stalked out of the house; leaving a smirking and snickering Naruto behind. He could care mush less about the blonde however, right now he was going to make Kankuro pay. And how will he do that from Konoha you ask? Well that's simple, send a note to Temari explaining what her brother had done. That alone should make him think twice about messing with either of them for quite a while…..

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Neh, so? Love it? Totally despise it? TELLLL MEH! I WANTS TO KNOW!!**

**Anywho, I put quite a bit of time and effort into this piece and I will have to admit that I'm rather proud of myself!-pats self on back- Buuuuut, whether it's good or not shall be decided by you peeps, SO LEAVE A REVIEW!! Seriously, I won't update till I gots enough reviews telling me that this just doesn't totally suck.**

**Now the shiny purple button awaits! XD**


End file.
